In the past, all types of vessels having various shapes and functions have been proposed and used for holding liquids. One particular type of vessel, such as a drinking bottle, that is of current interest is a container or bottle that can contain more than one type of liquid. In addition to the useful benefit of containing more than one liquid, a double chambered container can also be of aesthetic interest. For example, a double chambered container can often spark the curiosity of consumers due to its unique appearance, particularly when each chamber houses a differently colored liquid or is, at least, made from differently colored halves.
A double chambered container can have various applications. For example, a double chambered bottle can be used to carry two different types of drinks. One example of such a bottle is the TWIN CUP.RTM. made by Sewon Industries, Inc. The TWIN CUP.RTM. is a double chambered drinking container that can hold more than one drink. Its two chambers are identical and line up along a flat edge on each half of a cylinder Using a straw, a consumer can use this container to drink one type of liquid for a period of time before switching to another. However, because the chambers contain edges that are parallel to each other, the chambers of the TWIN CUP.RTM. are not always sufficiently integrated so as to impart a completely stable product. In addition, consumers and advertisers often desire bottles with a more appealing aesthetic shape.
Thus, despite the benefits of such known containers, a need nevertheless exists for improved double-chambered containers. In particular, a need exists for a double-chambered container having chambers that can be better integrated to form a more stable bottle. Moreover, a need also exists for a double-chambered container having enhanced aesthetic qualities.